


The War That Will Decide It All (Aisha's POV)

by Senpaiii



Series: The War That Will Decide It All POV Collection [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpaiii/pseuds/Senpaiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Aisha in her journeys across Elrios and through other dimensions, including the Phantom World! Watch her royal Ranking change, and sudden plot twists... How will her story end? In true love? Death? Or even heartbreaking sadness? Read on to find out... (Discontinued)</p><p>-KaalaLuna (for her BFF Void ;3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1; The Base Team is Created!

**Author's Note:**

> Not all info is the same as within the game. Some ages have been changed (for ships), backstories and possibly other things.  
> Plz leave a comment; it's my first Fanfiction Series.
> 
> Text in between the two apostrophes is speech.

Someone was standing over me. The sky was burgundy and had black streaks and a green, blue tree was in a... wait a lake!

'Hey Aisha? You okay?' Lu asked.

'Hun?' I murmured. Oh it was Lu who was standing over me. But why am I on the ground and unconscious?

'Lu what happened to me?' I asked wearily.

'Oh! Aisha you're awake we thought you were a goner!' Ciel said. I was surprised by that.

'What do you mean a goner? And why does my head hurt so much?' I asked about the pain that had been surging in my head since I woke up.

'Oh you don't remember!' Lu exclaimed. Ok now the pain was getting worse and worse by the second.

'Ya I don't...remember.' I said mid sentence a wave of pain surged through my head.

'Hey A-Aisha you okay?' Lu asked this time afraid.

'Ya well if you don't count the stupid pain that's been surging through my head.' I said right before I collapsed.

 *

When I woke up I was being stared down by a red-head boy around the same age as me.

'Agh w-who are you! And way are you staring at me!' I exclaimed at the same time I slapped him as hard as I could in a weak state that I was in.

'Ow why'd you do that!' He said. I found him very weak for it wasn't a hard slap. All I did was call him a weakling after.

'Aisha why did you slap Elsword?' Lu demanded.

'Oh that's the weaklings name!' I joked. I also stuck my tongue out at him. 'Then why was he staring at me like a stalker?' I added not knowing that someone else was here.

'Elsword why were you staring at Aisha you know girls hate that?' Someone said to Elsword. It also made me jump.

 

'Wh-Who are you?' I demanded. Lu laughing uncontrollably now.

'Oh I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rena. I'm an elf archer.' She smile as she said that.

'Ok I'm...' I started to say but remembered that they already know my name' Oh ya you already know my name sorry!' I said probably making myself look more like an idiot.  
'Wow, you dim... Ow what was that for!' He said but I punched him in the side before he could finish saying dimwit.

'I'm not a dimwit, dimwit.'I said to El whatever his name. Now Lu was pulling me out of the room as Rena was doing the same thing to dimwit.

'Ow ow ow! What was that for?' I demanded of Lu. But seriously it hurts if you already have a head injury.

'Hey Lu what happened to me any way?'I said as I remembered that she hasn't even told me yet. 'Plus why was Rena pulling dimwit out as well?' I said and Lu punched me and yelled at me for calling my love of my life a dimwit. 'He is not my love of my life Lu!' I said maybe blushing a bit.

'Plus we don't know what happened to you.' Lu said with a small hint of sadness in her voice.

'Lu we are heading out now!' Ciel informed Lu.

'Why you leaving so soon?' Rena asked us. Myself no knowing said nothing but Lu had a different idea.

'Aisha now.' She whispered to me and I understood what she meant.  
-Poof- a purple light engulfed us and we were maybe a kilometre away from them but close enough to see there face and it was priceless. Rena was on the ground because of the consternated magic power that hit her and Elsword... he is just starting at us wait no just me.

'Aisha why is Elsword starting at you?' Lu noticed and asked me but got no response.

-Poof- ... -Poof- ... -Poof- 3 seconds later we were at least 6 kilometres away ok maybe 3.

'Aisha warn us next time!' All I heard was that before I... I hmm what is even happening and why does it feel like my mind is slowly becoming blank? Why does this feel like it's happened before but at a lower level then this? Because it has and who am... No no not again My name is Aisha Jukutatsu I'm 13 and I was in the great council at age 10 and I love nope never mind.

'Gha... What is happening to to me?' I said and freaked Lu out.

'What do you mean by that?' Lu who was calmed down by now asked me. I wasn't sure what to say because I said that about me about to think about how I may or may not be in love. Then I realized that I could use how I'm going unconscious a lot!

'I was just taking about how I go unconscious a lot recently.' I replied hoping they will never find out.

'Ok let's go then without magic.' Ciel decided. We walked around another 3 kilometres in an hour and a half. Then the fun began.

'Ciellll there's a cliff overlooking a lake can't we please climb it?' Lu and I begged Ciel and Ciel will never say no to Lu. Ciel looked at us then the cliff sighed and started to run. We got an answer and there was no words. Ciel was the first one up closely followed by Lu and I got up last. At least it was perfect timing because the sun was just setting over the lake.That, of course wasn't what I was interested in. Instead my attention was on something that was behind me. It was a pair of Nasod Drones.

'Who's your owner you cute little drones?' I asked them and all a got as a response is the two of them tilting sideways. 'I know you have an owner because drones can't function without one' I said remembering that from a book I read. 'Why do you remind me of the ancient Nasod queen Eve's drones?' I asked them as I scratched the black one on it's underside. I also heard a small squeak coming from a floating island that looked like Altera. Wait no it was Altera! -Poof-...-Poof- ...-Poof... -Poof- In four seconds I was three kilometres to the East from the drones and an kilometre up on Altera standing in front of a surprised girl with white hair and golden eyes.

'Are those drones down there yours?' I asked her forgetting to introduce myself.

'Wh-Who are you?' She asked me. She must've been shy because I barely heard it.

'I'm Aisha what's your name?' I smiled as I said that. I had no idea that this girl will become my closest friend. No she will be the sister I never had.

-Void


	2. Love... -TROLL FACE-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this fic as long as one other hope u injoy
> 
> -Void(Also Discontinued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE SUMMARYS
> 
> Aisha; VIXEN!!  
> Ara; AISHY!!!  
> Elsword; Zodiac don't make us kiss plz!!!  
> Zodiac; Thanx for the idea!!
> 
> Everyone but Aisha and Els: KISS KISS KISS!!!!!

'I am Eve.' She all but whispered to me.  
  
'Wow you're named after the great Nasod Queen!' I exclaimed maybe to loud.  
  
'Oh... Euh... Yes.' Eve said quietly to me as she turned her head and I noticed a blue orb like object on her forehead.  
  
'First, can I call you Eevee? Second, are you a Nasod because I think I saw a Code on your head...?' I asked Eve.  
  
'Perhaps. That implies to both your answers.' She replied.  
  
'Ok Eevee what do... I see it again! You have a code!' I told her. She must be overprotective of it because she denied it like crazy. 'Wow you have a Code the same exact colour as you namesake! Or are you the Eve?' I said and was going to touch her Code but she stopped me.  
  
'Fine. Yes, I am the Nasod Queen, Eve. Just please... don't touch my Code.' She replied, still not knowing who I was.  
  
'Where have you been for the last thousand years?' I asked her and she almost fell of Altera in surprise but I caught her.  
  
'Wh-What do you mean a thousand years...? I thought I was in the Capsule for approximately one hundred years at the most...' She replied, clearly disturbed by the news.  
  
'You have been missing for 8 generations and my whole family has been trying to find you, Eve.' I informed her.  
  
'Why?' She was obviously trying to uncover more about who I was.  
  
'I will tell you if you tell me first.' I new it would tick her off.  
  
'These terms seem acceptable. If you can determine the names of my drones correctly, I will tell you why I am here, and why I have been gone so long.' She said as she smirked.  
'Deal.' I smirked that time as well. Eve called the drones over telepathically.  
  
'Name them.' She demanded.  
  
'The white one is Moby and the black one is Remy.' I replied trying to look confident.  
  
'How is that possible?' She was shocked by my knowledge. 'No human has ever called them by the correct name before!'  
  
'Tell me first and what I will say will explain how I know.' I said to her purposely trying to annoying her.  
  
'The truth is, I had no idea it was eight generations. I thought it was one or two at the maximum.' She said. 'I was inside the Altera Core in a Preservation Capsule when I suddenly awoke one week ago because I could sense the Dark El growing in power.' She explained in the shortest way she could.  
  
'Ok that makes sense now. My name is Aisha Jukutatsu and my Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great grandfather made you. I'm actually known as the youngest Great council members! I was the 5th place member. I also read a lot. I have even read all the books in our library which is around ten million books about two times. My favourite book was all about you.' I pointed at her when I said the last sentence.  
  
'I see... I believe that would be considered... Creepy.' She was starting at me now.  
  
'Lu is probably looking for me let's go!' I grab her and teleport back to Lu and Ciel.  
  
'Aisha where did you... Who is that?' Lu asked me surprised that I found someone.  
  
'I was on Altera and this is Eve the Nasod Queen.' I said standing on my tip of my tows and patting Eve's head.  
  
'Do you have a place where you stay?' Eve asked us out-of the blue.  
  
'No we don't. Why you ask?' I wasn't sure if I will ever return home.  
  
'I was just wondering if you did not have one, I could possibly help you build one.' Eve said with a hint of hope.  
  
'I like the idea-- only if I can design it!!' I was going to have so much fun.  
  
'I have a design already implemented in my database that would be ideal for this situation!' Eve complained. We where going to annoy Lu and Ciel so much. Eve and I had an Yes No argument for around an hour.  
  
'Can you stop you two have been doing this for hours!' Ciel was yelling now.  
  
'Actually 1 hour 13 minutes and 36 seconds.' Eve was amazing with time.  
  
'I have said Yes 1,064 times and you have said No 1,055 times I win.' I was just as good at keeping track of other things.  
  
Eve was silent.  
  
'Eve you choose the place. Lu can design the inside. Ciel you can help build it.' I informed everyone of there job.'Ok time to head to work!'  
  
'Aisha!' Eve called.' I have found an area that fits all the criteria for our base!' Eve was in a huge clearing maybe two or three kilometres away from Altera.  
  
'Perfect! I noticed it's close to your old home.' I said getting a little homesick.  
  
'Aisha? Is everything...' She paused, '...ok? I am attempting to use human terms to make you feel more comfortable around me.' Eve noticed that I wasn't actually happy at all recently.  
  
'Ya...' I trailed off to think. 'I'm sob- perfectly -sob- fine.' I couldn't keep the tears in.I hate crying in front of people so I ran behind a tree.  
  
'Lu I think I broke Aisha!' Eve said with concern.  
  
'Wha-What do you mean you broke her? Please tell me you are joking Eve.' Lu was scared now.  
  
'I am incapable to make a joke Lu.' Eve said way to serious.  
  
'EVE WHAT DID YOU DO TO POOR AISHA!' I never heard Lu that mad.  
'Um I don't no she's hiding behind a tree making weird sounds.' Eve didn't even realize that she made Lu yell.  
  
'Aisha you okay?' Lu said and approached me.  
  
'Le-Leave -sob- me -sob- alone -sob- Lu.' I murmured in between crying.  
  
'Aisha I won't leave you here crying alone.' Lu said as she hugged me. 'Aisha why are you crying?'  
  
'I miss -sob- my home.' I said in Lu's arm.  
  
'It's okay even I get homesick.' Lu still hugging me said in a soft voice.  
  
'Eve where's the girls it's almost lunch?' Ciel was ignorant some time.  
  
'Lu's hugging Aisha for some reason.' Eve was still clueless about how humans cry.  
  
'Was Aisha crying?' Ciel was now just realizing that.  
  
'Crying is not in my data base so I have no idea what it is.' Eve was relying on her database this whole time. I eventually fell asleep in Lu's arms. I awoke in a frame of a house that I showed Lu.  
  
'When did this appear?' I forgot I feel asleep in the afternoon.  
  
'Yesterday after you feel asleep we build this.' Eve replied reminding me of yesterday.  
  
'Oh ya I forgot about yesterday...' I trailed off so I would cry.  
  
'Um I'm sorry for making you cry yesterday.' Eve looked actually sincere for a Nasod.  
  
'Aisha what will the walls be made out of?' Ciel asked me.  
  
'Food.' I said hungrily.  
  
'What food?' Eve said not getting the joke.  
  
'Pancakes!' I decided that was what I want for breakfast.  
  
'Okay. Ciel make pancakes for our house. NOW!' Eve was talking this to seriously.  
  
'Eve the pancakes our for breakfast not the house. It was a joke.' I informed Eve.  
  
'Okay then what...' Eve said as I dossed off. I awoke to Lu yelling FANCAKES  
'What Ciel made fancakes? Wait what are fancakes?' I must have miss heard Lu.  
  
'Pancakes in a shape of a fan. I already explained it.' Eve said to me not knowing that I fell asleep.  
  
'I fell asleep Eevee.' I was looking away so I didn't get the death glare. 'Eve what was it like waking up and all your kind was gone?' I asked not actually expecting an answer.  
  
'I killed them. I killed my kind in a pointless war. I am the death of Nasods.' Eve said with no emotions.  
  
'Crap that is sad.' I said now feeling sorry for her.  
  
'Why did you leave your... home.' Eve was being real nice by using human terms.  
  
'I had to leave it so I wo-would get my ma-magic bake.' I said almost crying again. 'Could I have some alone time?'  
  
'Ya you can.' Ciel said as he flipped pancakes. I was wondering about when I saw Elsword.  
  
'Hey Elsword!' I waved to him.  
  
'Uh hi Aisha. What are you doing out hear?' Was he blushing?  
  
'Oh I was talking a walk. If Rena is fine with it would you like to join me?' Am I blushing? I think I am.  
  
'Ok I will go and ask.' He said and ran back to the group.  
  
'So how's life?' I asked when he came back.  
  
'Good. What about you?' He replied with a smile.  
  
'Same. Could I tell you something?' I asked not know how to say it.  
  
'Okay tell away!' He almost made me laugh but I didn't.  
  
'I like you more than a friend.' I said to him.  
  
'Really. I just want to say... I love you Aisha.' He was blushing! Wait he said love! He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. 'Got to go back now se you later.' He ran back. I was standing there when Lu came looking for me.  
  
'Aisha were heading out! Do you want to go somewhere?' Lu asked and I had an answer.  
  
'Altera I saw Elsword there and wanted to say hi.' I didn't look at her. As we walked to Altera I thought I saw my old friend Ara. As we walked I ran through the events that just happened.  
  
'Aisha were hear.' Eve said flatly.  
  
'Wow this is a entrance to Altera?' I asked for it was a pipeline.  
  
'Who's there?' A girl with ebony black hair and gold eyes asked.  
  
'Wait Ara-chan?' I said recognizing her.  
  
'Aisha-san! I didn't know you where away from your place!' Ara said and hugged me.  
  
'Ara did you say Aisha?' Rena said.  
  
'Rena you know Aisha-san?' Ara said at least not calling me that.  
  
'I helped Aisha actually.' Rena was now reminding me of the Elf queen.  
  
'Wow you helped Aishy!' Ara called me that great.  
  
'Ya she did Vixen.' I smirked at her.  
  
'Aishy? Vixen? Have you two me...' Rena stopped when she saw me and Ara fighting. 'Hey you two stop!'  
  
'Vixen!' I said.  
  
'Aishy!' She replied.  
  
'DUEL!' We said in sink.  
  
'What a duel?' Some one said.  
  
'Rena is this aloud?' A young man asked.  
  
'Yes a duel Add and maybe Raven.' Rena reply to the boys.  
  
"WAIT!!" A pale-haired girl shouted. "is this safe?" Was she a boy?  
   
'No Chung they will get injured.' Rana was now annoyed.  
  
'Race you to Altera!' I said teleporting away. A few minutes later everyone was here.  
  
~Dad I'm duelling Ara in Altera so come~ I said telepathically to my kingdom.  
  
'They're coming Ara!' I said jumping up and down.  
  
'Same!' She was doing the same thing.  
  
'Um what's going on?' Everyone asked. We didn't answer because we where running off to Camille. She stopped when she noticed us.  
  
'You two found each other.' She said.

 

-Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOB CHANGES WHO SAYS THAT THEY'RE IN THIS!!


End file.
